


I Love You. Until Death Do Us Part.

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Ends with Infinity War, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Laura is clint's sister, Okay references and hints at sex but no actual...you know...sex, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Tony Stark Friendship, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Clint Barton, Starts at Iron Man, Swearing, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Is A Bitch, interpret as you wish, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Clint and Tony's life together as a married couple. A mostly secret married couple.AKA Tony and Clint meet in 2008 and things kick off from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts at Iron Man 1 and goes through the movies to Infinity War. Not 100% Compliant though.
> 
> So this was supposed to be like a one shot...it somehow turned out to be longer...actually, everything I had planned for this story vanished and I kind of just went with it. I am so sorry. I have no clue what I've done lol!
> 
> Quick updates.
> 
> I swear to god, I have no clue what I'm doing anymore. Life, amiright? 
> 
> Like previous stories, italic sentences with speech marks will be the other end of a phone conversation.

The first time Tony and Clint crossed paths was back in 2008. Standing -well sitting and eating a cheeseburger actually, Tony’s gaze fell across the crowd of reporters as he asked them to take a seat. His gaze landed on a sandy blond, who stood a little bit away from Pepper and a balding man in a suit. He thought nothing of it and began to tell everyone that effective immediately, Stark Industries weapons department was being shut down. After that Tony didn’t think about the attractive man, in fact, he was too occupied that he forgot about him. Besides, he’d just returned from captivity, the last thing he wanted was sex.

At least, Tony would’ve forgotten about the man in tight leather pants, had said man not constantly appeared. The genius kept running into Agent Coulson and therefore, he ended up meeting Agent Barton. Surprisingly or perhaps unsurprisingly, the two hit it off rather quickly. They matched each other’s snark and sass, both had the childish attitude and well, they both found themselves falling for the other. _Falling_ as in _love._ Something neither thought could be possible. But with everything going on -Iron Man’s creation, Obadiah’s betrayal, etc.- they didn’t really have time to do anything other than smile and greet one another in passing.

**——LINE BREAK——**

_“Barton, where are you?”_

“On my way to Mr Stark’s house like you asked me to.” The agent answered Coulson as he drove,

 _“I need you to step on it. Stane was behind Mr Stark’s kidnapping. Now Miss Potts can’t get a hold of him.”_ Clint’s foot pressed on the accelerator and he floored it, breaking many driving laws as he sped to Tony’s,

“On it.” He stated before hanging up and pulling a swift turn, dodging the cars that were honking at him as he went. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

He found Tony deathly pale on the floor of the man’s workshop. A robot was handing him a glass case with a reactor in.

“Good boy.” Tony croaked as he smashed the case open exhaustedly and Clint raced over to help.

“We’ve got to go. Pepper’s in trouble.” Was the first thing the previously dying man said surprising Clint,

“She’s with Phil and five other agents.”

“Who?”

“Agent Coulson.”

“Huh.” He muttered but raced over to get his suit on, “They won’t be enough.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

“I am Iron Man.” 

With those four words, Tony realised whatever thing-but-not-really-a-thing-because-nothing-happened he had with Clint was over. They wouldn’t see each other again. Not really. So later that night, once Director Fury has left and JARVIS had rebooted, a knock came at his door. Curious, Tony wandered over and opened it. Cinnamon eyes widened in shock and surprise (hey that rhymes!), there stood Clint Barton. With flowers and chocolates. Along with a grin. Albeit a shy one.

“Hello…” Tony drawled in confusion,

“These are for you.” The slightly younger man all but shoved the chocolate and flowers into Tony’s hands,

“Thank you…are you alright, Clint?”

“I…” The man rubbed at his face, “I would like to ask you out to dinner. Please.” Tony, despite hoping this was where Clint was going, was surprised. A gentle smile graced his lips,

“I’d love to.”

Turns out Clint had it all set out. The man drove Tony to a restaurant, not telling the billionaire where they were going. They arrived at a diner. It wasn’t the type of place Tony would go for dates, it was better and he _loved_ it. The date was so casual and nothing like Tony’s typical dates; the pair laughed and talked about everything and anything. Clint never pushed himself onto Tony, in fact, the man made sure to ask Tony questions -usually, the billionaire's dates would make sure they were the focus of the conversation. It was lovely. They had a great time and stayed for hours until the diner was closing. 

Clint paid. That never happened. Tony had pulled his wallet out, preparing to pay when the sandy-haired man had snorted and told him to put it away

“…We need to pay.” Tony said slightly confused,

“ _I_ need to pay.”

“What?”

“Tony.” His tone was surprisingly serious, “I asked you out -okay that makes it sound like we’re teens, anyway, my point is that I asked you out on a date and therefore I’m paying.”

“But-“

“Please.” At the pleading in his voice, Tony’s lips sealed shut. No one ever paid for him. Actually, no one had ever brought him flowers or chocolates either. It was…terrifyingly _incredible._

He was driven home and Clint walked him to the door, it was like a cliché teenage love story. Especially when Clint _stayed_ at the door and didn’t enter.

“You’re not coming in?” Tony asked in bewilderment, 

“Tony, I didn’t ask you out for sex. I asked you out because I like you. Besides, I don’t think you’re really up for sex and it would be a dick move to make you.” Tony did a silence ‘ba dum tcsh’ sound at the pun, “Especially with what’s happened the last few months.” The man had a point, Tony didn’t want to have sex, but since when do people care what he wants?

“Oh.” Was all he could say and Clint leaned in pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek before pulling away, winking and leaving with a promise of a call. Truthfully, Tony didn’t expect him to call back. But, Clint did. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Their kisses were gentle but desperate. Rough yet soft. Like two jigsaw pieces slotting together perfectly. They belonged together. Neither believed in love at first sight or soulmates, but what they had made them realise that maybe they were wrong. Actually, neither believed they would ever find love, but they did. They just had to say the words verbally and not physically. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Tony had already met Phil and Nick, but once the two learned about their relationship, they essentially gave the genius the shovel talk. See Phil looked at Clint like a younger brother, the two were practically family in all but blood (soon enough Tony became part of their little family and Phil…he was more or less the mother of their trio), Nick, on the other hand, was a surprise, he claimed he was telling Tony because if they ended it could make Clint mess up on missions, personally, the genius just thinks Fury cares about them. (Suspicions were confirmed when Clint told him that Fury all but said the exact same thing to him about Tony). 

When Clint met Rhodey and Pepper…well, the archer was more or less terrified. Tony didn’t know the full details as no one would tell him but considering how tense Clint would go whenever he heard the telltale sound of Pepper’s heels clicking on the floor powerfully, Tony wouldn’t be surprised if the freckled woman threatened to rip him a new one if he ever hurt the genius, Rhodey’s words would’ve most likely been similar but probably didn’t terrify Clint as his oldest friend wasn’t as scary as his redheaded assistant.

Their relationship was a secret. Only those four individuals (save for Clint and Tony, of course) knew about them. No one else and they were happy to keep it that way. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

They had been dating for just over a year as 2009 entered November. Barely even thirteen months into their relationship when their secret relationship took a big step.

“Honey I’m home!” Tony called, it was a little thing the two would say when one was left home alone. Oddly enough there was no response, “Clint?” He dumped his jacket on the sofa as he wandered further into the house in search of his boyfriend. “J, where is he?”

“Clinton is down in the workshop, sir.”

“Alright -and hey! Why do you call him his name but refuse to call me anything other than ‘sir’?” The AI didn’t answer causing Tony to mutter under his breath as he wandered into the workshop,

“Can you believe him, Clint! My child calls you by your name but refuses to call me by my own! He could call me ‘Tony’ or even ‘dad’ because tech…ni…cally…” Tony’s sentence drifted off as he stared at his partner down on one knee with a ring box open.

“Tony, I know it’s only been a few months and I was actually going to do this on our anniversary but I chickened out and got distracted because you looked so fucking beautiful and you were laughing and just being adorable,” As Clint rambled, the genius began to turn red in embarrassment, he wasn’t used to people complimenting him like that -or at least not when it’s genuine. “and…I’m rambling, god I suck at things.” The man mumbled before coughing and staring deep into Tony’s eyes, “Tony, I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed and leapt into Clint’s open arms, kissing the man greedily as hands moved everywhere. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Thankfully, gay marriage had been legalised in California a month after Tony returned from his captivity in Afghanistan. Their wedding was a month after Clint’s proposal, on the 22nd of December. It wasn’t anything big. Though a few more people found out about Tony and Clint’s relationship due to them telling family. Along with Pepper, Rhodey, Fury and Coulson, they invited Rhodey’s parents and older sister who had practically adopted Tony and were more than happy to go to the wedding and Clint’s sister, Laura and her one-year-old son, Cooper. 

Only those nine people knew about their relationship and now marriage (technically ten, if you included the person that married them). The press didn’t know, neither did the public. No one who they didn’t care about knew of them. It was perfect. They were happy with the privacy. 

They spent their honeymoon in their suite drinking and _celebrating_ gleefully in peace. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Rings worn privately on their ring fingers. On chains around their necks hovering over their hearts when they were in public. They had been married for about four months when things went downhill for Tony when Clint was away with Coulson on a month-long mission.

He was dying.

The thing keeping Tony alive was killing him.

There was no cure. He and JARVIS had looked extensively for one with no success.

Together they came to an estimation of how long Tony had before the Palladium would finish him.

He had until the end of May.

It was unlikely he’d live to his birthday though.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Where is he?” Clint growled as he entered their Malibu home, he completely missed Natasha’s presence as he was too blinded with anger and confusion, 

“Oh thank god you’re home!” Pepper said with a sigh of relief, “He won’t listen to me or Rhodey and I don’t know what to do, he’s gone mad!” She exclaimed, “He’s in the workshop.” Clint just nodded and for a spy, he remained completely oblivious to Natasha and her calculating gaze. 

“What on earth is wrong with you?” Clint shouted when he found Tony in the workshop looking like death.

“Hey, sweetcheeks.” He murmured in a drunk-like manner,

“Have you been drinking again?”

“No. Just…something's going on.”

“I am your husband. Tell me.”

“It’s nothing of significance, dear. How long are you staying?”

“Mission ended. I’m on holiday now.” He answered tightly, 

“Good, I was thinking of having a birthday party soon. You know? Like a few weeks before my birthday.”

“Tony,” Clint heaved a sigh and wrapped his arms around his husband, “What’s going on? ‘Cause you’re freaking me out. I mean I was with Coulson, we were almost finished with the mission and then the TV shows you driving a racing car _and_ being _attacked_!” 

“What’s the point of owning a racing car if you never drive it? Besides it’s not my fault that loon attacked me.”

“Something’s going on and I’m going to find out what.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

“So…are you two dating or just _friends_?” He would recognise that voice anywhere, turning sharply on his heel he saw Natasha leaning against the doorframe,

“Why are you here?”

“Spying on Stark. Psych evaluation. Also, trying to work out why he’s giving all of his belongings away, making Pepper CEO and why he’s become a lunatic. So friends or lovers or is it both?”

“You tell anyone and I swear to god Romanov, it won’t be pretty. He’s my husband.” Clint stated through gritted teeth before backtracking with wide eyes, “He did what?”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Storming down into his husband's workshop, he saw Tony messing with the arc reactor, his shirt off too displaying morbidly beautiful lines of darkness. Suspicions confirmed.

“You’re dying.” It took everything in Clint to keep his voice and face blank, straight and emotionless, Tony startled.

“No.” His answer was too quick for it to be true. 

“Were you going to tell me?” Clint’s voice noticeably cracked and Tony’s silence was answer enough. “You bastard.” Anger seeped into his voice, “You fucking bastard. How could you do that to me? Huh? Did you think for one moment how I’d feel if I came home just to trip over your dead body? You selfish fucking bastard!”

“What was I supposed to do? Tell you and spend my last few months with you upset and frantic? If I go out, I don’t want people crowding around me making _false_ promises that everything would be fine! I’ve thought this through, J and I have looked _everywhere_ , there’s just _no_ cure!” 

“Fuck you, Tony. Fuck you.” Clint spat with tears in his eyes before turning on his heel and wandering back to tell Natasha and all but force her and SHIELD to help fix his husband. He didn’t turn back for Tony. He didn’t watch his husband fall to the ground sobbing his dying heart out. No matter how much he wanted to.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Clint was there holding Tony’s hand as they watched Howard Stark’s videos. He knew his husband wouldn’t take it well.

They found a cure.

Tony had a new core for the arc reactor.

He was alive and well.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“I love you.”

“And I love you.” They said as they kissed passionately. Basking in each other’s presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Laura Barton is his sister and so he's her children's uncle.

It was 2012. 

The year the world was to end on the 21st of December. 

When Tony and Clint had heard about it they couldn’t help but laugh. People were so gullible, listening to each word the press printed and reported. 

But as Tony stood there in the Helicarrier, learning about the mad god they had as a prisoner and listening to the other god, Thor, talk about his brother's plans, the futurist couldn’t help but think that maybe the world would end. Maybe _they_ were right about 2012. Maybe _they_ just got the day and month wrong. 

“Where’s Clint?” Tony asked, his voice cutting through the conversation between Natasha and Coulson as he wandered over to the two, not wanting anyone else to overhear. Neither answered him and he felt Coulson put a hand on his back, “Where is Clint?” His voice was harsh but no one would answer him, even as chocolate eyes stared deadly serious into Natasha’s green ones, “Romanov. Where the fuck is my husband?” He growled,

“Loki has him.” Coulson was the one who answered and seemed to predict Tony’s knees weakening because he caught the genius before Tony could fall to the ground.

“No.” He whispered, eyes pleading as he stared at Phil wishing beyond hope that the man was lying, “No. No. No.”

“We’ll get him back. Don’t worry. I need you to breathe.”

“Tony, you need to focus on locating the Tesseract with Dr Banner. Agent Coulson, I’m going to go and interrogate Loki.” Natasha murmured gently but firmly, thankfully Tony understood his current priorities…doesn’t mean he liked it though.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Give us a lift hun.” Clint murmured as the battle against the Chitauri began,

“Any excuse to touch that ass of yours, dear.”

“You know your ass is the best.” Clint winked and the two shared a brief chuckle before the chaos kicked in.

Clint watched in horror as his husband vanished into the wormhole carrying a nuke. It took all of his training for him not to fall on his knees as the wormhole began to close. His husband still inside. 

Tony was falling. He was falling and falling. But he was already dead. Until a roar from Hell woke him. He doesn’t get off that easy; why would he after all the suffering he’d caused, why would he be able to sacrifice himself like that? 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Phil’s dead,” Tony whispered into the silence of their room. He had his head pressed against Clint’s chest as he listened to the faint heartbeat, whilst his husband held an arm around him. Tony was holding Clint’s free hand with one of his own and gently rubbed it soothingly with his thumb. 

“I know.”

“I’m sad.”

“So am I.” Neither were the best when it came to feelings, let alone ones of sadness, so whilst their words were blunt and seemingly uncaring, both were holding back their tears as they silently grieved for their friend, brother and sometimes their mother. “You almost died.”

“I did die.” There was no point holding that in, he felt Clint’s arms tighten,

“I was trying to forget that part.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.” 

The world didn’t end that year. 

But, part of _their_ world was gone.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Three years passed by, they had been married for a little over five years and still, no one knew. It was crazy. Obviously, those who were at the wedding and Natasha knew, but the others on the team, the others at SHIELD and the whole world? They didn’t. It was amusing. But luck ran out eventually.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Put my husband down!” Clint growled as Thor held Tony by the throat. Started the god dropped him and Tony fell to the ground, the archer rushed over to him.

“You're married?” Almost everyone exclaimed in shock, the husbands ignored them and continued to talk about what just happened as it was significantly more important, the others took the hint.

“He said that someone died. But everyone’s here.” Tony heard someone say and felt his heartbreaking,

“Someone did die.” He showed them JARVIS’ broken code and heard Clint stifle a gasp before placing a comforting hand on his back, he knew just how much JARVIS meant to Tony, whereas the others saw him simply as an AI, Tony saw him as a son.

**——LINE BREAK——**

They were at the farm that Laura lived at. 

“Uncle Clint! Uncle Tony!” Came two shouts as a little boy and girl rushed at the pair hugging them both before noticing “Auntie Nat!”

Later Tony and Clint lay in bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“I don’t know what that Witch showed you Tony, but I know this isn’t your fault. It was that stupid sceptre and her mind voodoo.” Clint declared refusing to let Tony fall into a sea of guilt, “I’m sorry about JARVIS.” He heard Tony’s breathing hitch and felt patches of wet on his shirt as Tony mourned his AI, “Can you recover him?”

“No.” He choked out, “He’s gone.”

“Oh, sweetheart.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

“So…you are…married?” Steve was the first to ask as the Avenger’s sat together researching and thinking of a plan,

“Yes.” They answered bluntly in unison,

“…how?”

“Well, Steven, it might’ve been different back in your day, but when two people love each other they tend to get married.” Steve wasn’t amused by Tony’s mocking tone,

“We met in 2008 after Tony got back from captivity. Sort of hit it off from there and got married about a year later.” Clint explained,

“But why does no one know?” Bruce asked curiously,

“Because the press sucks ass. We preferred to keep the most important thing in our lives quiet.” Tony answered his voice quiet and serious yet filled with pure devotion as he grabbed his wedding ring that hung around his neck and took Clint’s hand with his free one. 

“We wanted privacy and I guess part of us also wanted to see how long we could go before causing the outroar that’ll be the public and presses reactions.” Clint murmured, relieving some of the tension with his joke, “So far, married, we’ve made it…” He paused and allowed Tony to finish knowing the numbers were at the tip of his husband's tongue,

“Counting today. Five years, four months and ten days. Or one-thousand nine-hundred and fifty-six days. Or Forty-six-thousand nine-hundred and forty-four hours. Alternatively, we’ve been together since the twenty-fifth of October 2008 as you asked me out after the Iron Man conference, so all together we’ve been in a relationship for six years, six months and seven days. Or two-thousand three-hundred and eighty days. Or fifty-seven-thousand, one-hundred and twenty hours.” Before Tony could go on, Steve held a hand up clearly overwhelmed by the amount of numbers whereas it was calming to Tony, hence why he continued to ramble about them.

“Okay, okay! We get the point.” That was the end of that conversation. There were things far more important to discuss than Clint and Tony’s relationship.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Witch.” He stated amidst the battle from where he hid with the two Maximoff’s, “I don’t know what you made Tony see, but if either of you gets out of this alive, _I_ will be making sure _you_ both pay. This wasn’t Tony’s fault no matter how much everyone blames him. It’s yours. I want you to also know that Tony isn’t the reason your parents died. He built the weapons, but it was his father figure that was selling them under the table. The very same man tried to _kill_ Tony.” He growled before they went out and the fight continued. 

Ultron was closing in as Clint held a young injured boy in his arms. There was no way to avoid the bullets coming closer, so he turned in the hope to shield the child from the bullets. 

“Bet you didn’t see that coming.” It wasn’t Pietro, who stood in front of him shocked as he’d been preparing to take the bullets. Instead, it was Tony in the suit. The Iron Man suit turned to face the surprised enhanced man, “Don’t think you're getting out that easy. Fleeing from penance never works.” Tony took off to get back to what he was doing whilst Pietro helped Clint get the boy away. 

****They won.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Clint was done. He had retired. Tony wanted to follow, but he had too much responsibility. They were together as much as possible but Tony needed to stay in New York and Clint was needed at the safe house to help his sister with her newborn and older children as Laura’s partner had vanished and abandoned her. They both understood but made sure to talk every day and visit at the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the paragraph with all the written numbers, I used an online thingamajig to work it all out, but I thought Tony might find running numbers calming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention last chapter that I'm a terrible person and haven't actually watched Age of Ultron save for YouTube clips -same with Civil War- because I'm really lazy when it comes to watching TV which makes no sense but I can never really be bothered...anyway, hopefully, I got most of the facts right and if not welp...sorry.

Their arrangement worked very well. Then again due to work, they were used to being without one another for a certain amount of time. Still, the thought of Tony alone at the Tower with the Maximoffs and Vision didn’t make him happy. The twins still disliked Tony, but at least they had begun to realise that the man wasn’t all bad and with Vision there to keep things from blowing up, it wasn’t technically bad. Except Clint knew Tony hated Vision. The android himself was lovely, but every time Tony heard him speak all he could picture was JARVIS there as an android wearing a suit with blond hair and blue eyes along with a gentle and loving smile. He had FRIDAY now, but despite loving his girl, he missed J dearly. Clint knew that his husband probably cried himself to sleep at night and that just made his heart hurt.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“How are the mini agents and agent sister?” Tony asked as he hugged Clint, who had come to visit him in New York,

“They’re great. Exhausting, but great. More importantly, how has my gorgeous husband been?”

“Fabulous.”

“Tony.”

“Not so great.” Tony relented and slumped further into Clint’s chest, “I can’t sleep. Can’t eat. Avoid the troublesome threesome.” They spent the rest of the day snuggled into each other, soaking up the others comfort as they _reacquainted_ themselves both verbally and physically.

“Any word from Banner?”

“Nope, Bruce-Bear’s gone.”

“Bastard.”

“Clint!” Tony exclaimed apparently hearing the man’s muttering,

“He left you to clean up! Let you take the blame for Ultron and all that, despite the Witch’s fault in it all, you both did build him and that’s what the public look at when they blame people. And now he’s fucked off leaving you to clean up the pieces!”

“Can we…can we not do this again, Clint. I’m _tired_.” Taking a good look at the smaller man, he spied the exhaustion and knew it went deeper than lack of sleep.

“Okay.” He murmured pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead, “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Why is Cap telling me to join him and free the Twins?”

“Because he’s a fucking idiot who decided to tear the Avengers apart and ignore the Accords,” Tony answered when Clint arrived at the Compound unannounced. The sandy-haired man took one look at the defeat and exhaustion on his husband's face, “So, you here to let me down nicely before grabbing them and going?”

“No.” His answer seemed to confuse Tony and he clenched his fists, “No, I’m going with you. We’re going to talk to the wonder twins, then we’re going to pull Rogers head out of his fucking arse.”

“I love you.” Tony murmured as he pressed a kiss to Clint’s lips,

“And I love you.”

They were too late. Vision had been thrown through multiple floors of the Tower and the Twins were gone. Though there was a note.

_‘I don’t have long to write this but a man called Sam Wilson came and got us.  
_ _I didn’t want to go but Wanda did so I’ve had to follow and make sure she stays alive.  
_ _I’m sorry for what she did to Vision and I will try to talk some sense into her.  
_ _I understand that we need the Accords and when this is over I would like to sign them if I’m allowed.  
_ _If there’s a fight, I will join your side, Mr Stark. Even if it means going against my sister.  
_ _-Pietro’_

“That’s…nice.” Clint murmured,

“Out of both of them, Pietro’s the only one who’s actually taken the time to talk to me. He’s even apologised. Wanda isn’t happy with our arrangement, but she blatantly ignores it.”

“I repeat, that’s nice,” Clint said again only this time without hesitation.

“Yeah. It’s…odd having someone on my side, who…”

“Isn’t your husband, brother or CEO slash almost mother?” Tony chuckled as Clint referenced Rhodey and Pepper.

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“Let’s go get ‘em.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

It was five against seven. Tony told Pietro, who had blatantly stood beside the older man much to the disgust of his sister, that he should go home, but he refused. They had T’Challa, the King of Wakanda aka the Black Panther and almost went to get Spider-Man to join, but as the battle turned south, Tony was glad he didn’t bring the kid in for backup. They had the upper hand. They still lost. Fighting escalated from a simple talk, just like Tony knew Steve would do. 

The Super Soldier’s got away and Vision was busy holding an unconscious Wanda as the archer handcuffed Scott. Clint froze when he heard Tony scream.

“Rhodes!” Turning he found the War Machine suit plummeting to the ground, Tony rushing after him as one of the Rogues followed. The distress on Tony’s face at the sight of his unconscious and critically injured best friend would forever torment Clint.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Are we going to Siberia then?”

“I am. You’re not.” Tony muttered, “Please.” Whatever Clint as about to say froze at the pleading voice of his husband, “I need to do this alone and I need you to stay with…with Rhodey.”

“He’ll be alright. I promise you, Rhodey will be alright. I’ll stay here, just know I’m not happy about it.” 

“I know.” Tony leaned into the hand that was cradling his cheek, 

“Be careful.”

“Always am.” Clint snorted but leaned in and kissed him gently conveying his love for the smaller man. They separated and Tony turned to Pietro, who had been standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, “Pietro. I’m sorry about your sister, but I am ever so grateful that you did what _you_ felt was right and not what she did.”

“It’s…it’s difficult I will admit and I’m not happy that she’s been given such treatment but…”

“They won’t be staying there. I’ll try and get her back to the Tower or something. But I don’t condone nor did I know that they’d end up on the RAFT.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Tony. Call me Tony.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Hours later Clint arrived at the bunker in Siberia. Heart plummeting at the sight of his motionless, bloody and almost blue husband. Tony was rushed to the closest hospital, unaware that his husband was crying at the sight of him.

“We lost him twice. Once on the way here and during surgery. He’s out of danger now.” The doctor told Clint, who was waiting in Rhodey’s room. “You can go see him now Mr Barton, but please be quiet, he hasn’t woken yet.”

“Thank you.” 

Inside the hospital room, Clint couldn’t help but stumble back against the door at the sight of his unconscious and wounded husband. He was bruised, cut and covered in wires. No one wanted to see their loved ones in such a situation. The sandy-haired man clutched Tony’s free hand tightly. Pressing his lips to it as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“God, Tony. You should’ve let me come. I should’ve pushed. I’m sorry.” He sobbed into the hand,

“Don’t blame…yourself…sweet…cheeks.” Came a quiet murmur and Clint’s eyes snapped up to find his husband’s cinnamon ones squinting at him, 

“I should’ve gone.”

“No…one…could’ve predicted…the outcomes.” His voice was hoarse and the archer urged him to have a bit of water. “Thank you.” Tony coughed, “I started…the fight.”

“I don’t care! It was two Super fucking Soldiers against a human in an armoured suit! Then they fucking left you there to die! Also, even if you _did_ start the fight, there would be a reason because I know you and you don’t just start picking fights willy-nilly! Especially when you make promises because you promised Sam you’d go as a friend and I know you wouldn’t break it.”

“I…” Tony moved a shaking hand and wiped at his eyes before coughing and changing the subject, “How’s Rhodey?” Clint, for once, accepted the conversation change, but both knew that it wasn’t over.

“He hasn’t woken up yet.”

“But he’s going to, right?” 

“Yes. But, he’s…Tony, he’s paralysed in the legs.” Clint tightened his grip on Tony’s hand as he told his husband the truth, tears welled up in the genius’ eyes and this time, he let them fall. Tony’s free hand, that had wires attached to his IV, came up to cover his lips in the horror. He tried to silence his sobs, but Clint removed the hand in a gesture that simply told Tony to let it all out. His husband ended up crying himself asleep and Clint could do nothing but stare at him, one hand covering his lips as he leaned on it and the other clutching Tony’s firmly as he too shed tears. For Tony. For Rhodey. For the fools that split the Avengers.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Tony and Clint spent the rest of the week holed up in Rhodey’s room waiting for the man to wake up. The room was always silent save for the occasional hitch of breath as one of them cried silently and the whirring of the machines, even the nurses were quiet as they tried to be as respectful to the two (and Rhodey). Tony had been working nonstop on a tablet, Clint didn’t know what it was but he had a suspicion it had something to do with his husband’s hospitalised best friend. 

Unsurprisingly, he was right.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Oh thank god, you’re awake.” Tony all but cried in relief when he entered the room after being forced against his will sent home to have a shower. Rhodey was there somewhat awake talking to Clint.

“Tony -what happened to you?” Seemingly more awake now that Tony was there, Rhodey got straight to the point, 

“I’m sorry, I wanted to be here when you woke up too, but Clint stuck Pepper on me and forced me to go home and-“

“God, Tones, I mean your injuries, what happened?”

“…I had a fight. Two Super Soldiers against Iron Man.” Tony muttered but Rhodey gestured for him to come over and hug him, that’s when the black man realised something was wrong with his _own_ body. 

“…what…is wrong with my…my body?” He whispered eyes wide, “Tony. Why can’t I feel my legs?” Tony’s own legs stopped working and the genius fell to the floor, a waterfall of tears streaming down his face,

“I’m sorry! Oh god, Rhodey, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. Please don’t hate me. Please. Please. Please. I couldn’t catch you. I roped you into this and you got hurt because of …because of me! I’m sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Please. Don’t hate me. Please.” Before the sobbing man could ramble anymore and fall further into a panic attack, Rhodey interrupted him,

“Tones. Come here.” Obediently, the genius did as told, his head bowed and eyes wide and wet, he looked like a kicked puppy. Rhodey opened his arms and Tony all but fell into them, “I don’t blame you. No, I’m not lying. I _chose_ to go. I believe in the Accords too.” Clint smiled as the two stayed there hugging each other, tears silently trickling down both of their faces and the archer rubbed his husbands back before giving them some privacy.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Halfway through December in 1991. Howard and Maria Stark die in a car accident.” Tony stated into the silence of the night as he and Clint lay on their backs exhausted. The archer said nothing and the genius continued, “Or rather I should say a _planned_ car accident. The Winter Soldier was sent by HYDRA to assassinate Howard and kill any witnesses.” Tony’s voice became slightly choked as he spoke, Clint clutched his hand. “I was shown…I saw…there was this…this video…of the soldier kill…killing my dad…of him _strangling_ my mum!” He swallowed the sob that was threatening to come out, “ _Rogers knew._ He fucking _knew_ and didn’t _tell me!_ ” Clint pulled him in close, hugging him tightly to his chest, “I…I don’t blame Barnes…but _all_ I could _see_ was him _killing_ my parents! Then Steve tried to lie and say he didn’t know…but…but he did and…and I just fucking _lost it_.”

“Ssh. It’s okay. Let it out. Let it all out.”

“All these…years I blamed my dad. I fucking blamed him…saying he killed _her,_ but he didn’t.” Clint continued to murmur reassurances into his husband's ears as the man grieved all over again -even though a few months ago, Tony had _just_ gotten over his grief for his final moments with his parents and now _this_ had to happen. They eventually fell asleep with a final murmur to one another.

“I love you,” Clint whispered,

“And I love you,” Tony responded tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind what I've done with Pietro and Tony, I don't like Wanda, but considering he died in the movies, I never had a problem with Pietro and I thought it would be cute to have them be friends...hopefully, you see it like that too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was over 3,000 words, so I've split it into two but uploaded both at the same time so you don't have to wait for the final chapter.
> 
> In a way this chapter could be looked at as a peaceful interlude before Infinity War aka pain and suffering.

Clint and Tony lived together once again, only the former was occasionally sent away on missions as his retirement hadn’t been official and he needed to get back out there doing some good. One of the first times Clint had been sent off, he returned to find his husband smiling as he spoke to someone on the phone, he turned it off as soon as he saw Clint and rushed over to check on his husband.

“Who were you talking to?” There was no judgement or insinuation, Clint was merely curious,

“Right…I…umm…may have accidentally and not officially adopted a kid.” The archer had most definitely not been expecting that. 

“What?” He exclaimed holding his husband by the shoulders,

“You know that Spider-ling that’s been running around Queens helping little old ladies cross the road?” Clint’s eyes narrowed,

“Yes.” He drew the ’s’ out in a hiss,

“Well…” Following the slightly younger man’s lead, Tony too drawled his word out, “I might’ve found out who he was just before the big ‘Civil War’ BS -don’t look at me like that, I didn’t even approach him then- anyway, I sort of talked to him and offered him training under the guise of an apprenticeship.”

“Tony, he’s a _child!_ ”

“Woah. Woah. Woah. Before you start that up because god knows how bad I feel about it. I only offered because that way I’d be able to make sure he was as protected as possible. If I simply told him to stop doing it, he’d ignore me. If I took away the suit, he’d continue in his rubbish hoodie and long-johns. In fact, I did end up taking the suit I made away and he did just that. Continued fighting.”

“Tony…he’s so young.”

“I know. Which is why I am doing my best to protect him and make sure he comes out alive and well.” Tony stated rather defensively and Clint held his hands up,

“I know you are. I know you’d never willingly put someone in harm's way. At least he’s got you to help him out.” They fell into another silence, “Wait, didn’t you say something about adopting him?”

“…I sort of…love the kid like a son…” He mumbled almost unintelligibly against Clint’s shoulder as the pair sat down on the couch, 

“I’d like to meet him.” Was all Clint said and he felt his husband grin against his shoulder, 

“Family dinner tomorrow?”

“Speaking of which, how’s Pietro and Vision?”

“Alright.” Since the whole ‘Civil War’ debacle, Tony had come closer to the pair. It probably helped that Clint had talked to all three of them individually. “Pietro’s missing Wanda, I told him if he wanted I could send him off to Wakanda, where they’re staying.”

“Wait you know where they went?”

“Of course.”

“But…you haven’t done anything.”

“I know. Despite everything, they’re needed outside of chains and cells.” Clint didn’t question him, “Anyway, he said he was happy where he was. He could save people and didn’t have to worry about hiding. I know for a fact he misses her a lot though. Can’t blame him, it is his sister after all. I think he cries himself to sleep sometimes, but besides that…we’ve been working on everything and…I think I might’ve adopted him…” He mumbled the last part quietly and Clint snorted,

“Tony, you can’t just adopt every person you see!” He joked,

“Try and stop me.” The two ended up leaning against each other as bouts of laughter filled the room. “Vis…we’re still working on it. It’s hard for me to _not_ picture J…ARVIS when I hear him. It still hurts but…we’re getting there.”

“Good. I’m proud of you, Tones. How’s Rhodey doing?”

“Alright. He’s getting more used to the braces.”

“Good.” Clint pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips, “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Tony grinned, reciprocating the kiss with another one and a smile.

**——LINE BREAK——**

The dinner actually happened. It was awkward for all but two seconds before Peter was rambling away with everyone. Pietro was joining in with a smile and a grin, Vision was slightly quieter but he added his piece here and there. Clint too joined whilst Tony just sat there with a smile as he watched his family friends and husband talking. At one point Clint wandered off with Vision before coming back, the android had a shy smile on his face as he asked Tony if they could talk in private. He nodded with a raised eyebrow and followed after Vision.

“I wish to apologise in advance if I end up hurting your feelings.” Tony looked confused but gestured for him to continue, “Part of JARVIS’ code is in me and I remember quite a bit of him. Over the time we’ve known one another, sir, I have found myself agreeing with a thought that JARVIS had. He had something he wanted to tell you, but found he never could.” Tony felt even more confused as the android seemingly rambled on, “I, however, believe I should say the word for both myself and JARVIS along with you…dad.” _That_ made Tony’s eyes widen and his legs weakened as he fell back against the wall, Vision looked at him in worry,

“I apologise, I never meant to hurt you so much-“ He was silenced when Tony pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. I know you’re not him and I’m getting used to that. But to hear you say ‘dad’ for both _yourself_ and J means the absolute world to me.” Neither said anything else but they continued to hug each other, Vision’s arms were loose around him as the android wasn’t too sure about hugging, but that was alright. 

They eventually made their way back into the room with the others. Tony immediately rushed over and hugged Clint, he just knew that whatever they had talked about had led Vision to speak to Tony. 

“Clint,”

“Yes, Tony?”

“I love you.” Tony loved the smile that graced his husband's lips at his words,

“And I love you.” They shared a soft kiss, both oblivious to the impending doom that would destroy the peaceful bliss of their small and unofficial family.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint had broken a rule and made a call, it had been too long since he’d heard his husbands voice and he could care less that he was supposed to remain off the grid and out of contact. 

_"Hello,”_ His husband had said curiously,

“Tony, it’s me.”

_“Tut tut, Mr Barton-Stark, you’re breaking a rule.”_

“Had to hear your voice,” Clint admitted quietly,

_“I miss you too.”_

“How are things back home?”

_“They’re alright. I’ve been having this weird dream at the minute, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary. Are you alright?”_

“No major injuries. Couple of bruises and cuts.” He remembered Tony sighing, he hated to hear about injuries no matter how small. “Tell me about this dream.”

_“…We had a kid. It was always so real. I’ve been waking up and turning to your spot, telling you to go check on the baby, but…then I wake up more and realise we don’t have one.”  
_

“Oh, Tony.” He whispered, 

_“Clint, I want a kid. I really want a kid to call our own…just…with our line of work, it would be dangerous and we’re always busy and I…I…”_

“Worry you’d be like your father.” He finished for his husband, “You know you’d never be like him right? I swear to you, Tony, you’d never be like that man.” There was a faint sniffle and Clint could all but see the shy and delicate smile gracing Tony’s lips. It was a smile only a handful of people got to see and Clint was one of the lucky few. “Tony, sweetheart, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. I know for a fact that Vision looks to you as a dad, he calls you it. Then with Peter, I can guarantee that you’re a father figure to that kid. I have a feeling Pietro feels the same way.”

_“I know. And I love them all. It’s just…”_

“You’d like to raise one and be there for everything?”

 _“Yes.”_ Tony’s voice was like a breathless whisper and Clint wanted nothing more than to hug the man. 

“I’ve got to go, I’m sorry.”

_“It’s alright. Come home soon though.”  
_

“I will. I love you.”

_“And I love you.”_

**——LINE BREAK——**

Clint made his way to Laura’s as she was closest to him after his mission . He was exhausted, injured and mere seconds away from collapsing and passing out, the second he was shoved into the guest room by Laura with orders to shower, change, before shouting for her to help sort his injuries out, he all but ignored her and fell onto the bed unconscious. 

“Hey, Tony. This is Laura, your beloved sister-in-law. Just calling to tell you your man’s at mine with mild injuries. I’ve told him to shower and all but I doubt he listened to a word I said, he was exhausted and has probably collapsed on the bed. Anyway, I’d appreciate it if you called to tell me you were on your way instead of just showing up like you normally do, but we’re all here for when you undoubtedly come and pick up your missing stray.” It was a little inside joke the two of the, “Love you and miss you, the kids do too, see you shortly.” She said leaving a voicemail before settling down on the couch with the kids playing/reading nearby as she watched the TV. 

He woke to a blood-curdling scream. His mind didn’t register where he was at first so he instantly reached out to the other side of the bed with the intention to wake Tony from his nightmare, only he wasn’t there and his eyes widened as he realised it was his sisters scream. Racing downstairs, Clint saw her staring in horror at the ground where a pile of ash stood. 

“Laura?” Clint whispered reaching out to her in confusion but before she could say anything else, two terrified shouts echoed in the room,

“Mum!” Turning the siblings watched as Cooper and Lila turned to dust before them,

“Oh my god, what on Earth is happening?” Clint gasped holding Laura tightly as she stared in frozen horror and shock. She turned to dust in the archer’s arms and he stared morbidly at the four piles of dust surrounding him. He looked at his own body and nothing happened. He waited -though he was paralysed in shock and confusion to really do anything else. His phone rang and he grasped for the answer button, almost dropping it in the process.

“Tony!” He exclaimed not looking at the caller ID, he heard a sigh on the other end.

_“Sorry, it’s me Natasha.”_

“Nat, what’s going on? Laura…and the kids they just…just turned to…”  
_“Dust?”_ She took the choking sound as confirmation, _“I know you have a Quinjet on the farm, I need you to get in it and come to Wakanda. I’ll explain once you’re on your way.”_ He could hear the tremors in her voice as she spoke and knew better than to argue,

“Have you heard from…”

_“No…Clint he went to space.”  
_

“What?” He croaked in surprise, 

_“I’ll explain everything once your on your way. Please, Clint.”_

“Okay.” He sighed heavily, pretending that his hands weren’t shaking and that his legs weren’t seconds away from failing him, “Okay.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Their ship is here. We can use it to go to Terra.” Oh. Right. Tony wasn’t _completely_ alone on the dying planet known as Titan in space where he _totally_ wasn’t still terrified of because of the wormhole six years ago. There was another…woman who looked like a robot. She helped Tony to his feet. “You require medical assistance immediately.” She said pushing him onto a bed in the Milano. 

“What’s…your name?” He whispered pain slipping into his voice as he spoke,

“Nebula. You are Tony Stark the destroyer of the Chitauri.” It wasn’t a question but Tony nodded. “I found this on the floor. I believe it is yours.” She murmured once the ship was on its way to Earth, Nebula handed him a ring and Tony’s eyes widened in horror as he realised he had almost lost his wedding ring. Taking it back gently he cradled it in his hands and let the tears fall. Was Clint still alive? He couldn’t help but think. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

He sat in a cream-coloured room surrounded by the remaining Superheroes and some Wakandans such as Princess Shuri and Okoye. No one spoke. They just stared unseeingly at the walls around them lost in thoughts and memories as their minds wandered to their loved ones. Almost everyone held a glass of alcohol, some slowly sipping from it absentmindedly, others rushing through more and more in the hopes to forget everything. Clint fell into the former group. He couldn’t stop thinking about his sister and his niece and nephews turning to dust. He couldn’t stop thinking about his husband being in space, he couldn’t stop thinking that Tony could be dead and he wouldn’t know. 

His mind wandered back to his last conversation with Tony only a few days ago. The one with Tony’s dream and he couldn’t help but wonder how heartbroken his husband would be to learn that Pietro and Vision were dead. ~~Luckily~~ , _hopefully,_ Peter was alright. 

“Someone’s entering Wakanda from the sky.” Clint didn’t know who stated it but everyone rushed outside grabbing whatever weapons they could find. The ship came into sight and the raccoon grinned, shouting that they were his teammates. Two people exited. One was blue and was assisting an all too familiar man, who was holding his bleeding side. Chocolate eyes met greenish blue ones. Relief washed over them both and they ran to each other. Falling to the ground without a care as sobs fell from their lips.

“You’re alive. Thank god. You’re alive.” They both whispered running their hands and eyes over one another’s body in further reassurance. Tony hissed as Clint’s hand landed on his side, pulling the apendage away quickly as though it had burned. Looking down, Clint saw crimson staining it. Horror crossed his face as he watched Tony with wide and worried eyes. His husband gave him an apologetic grimace before his eyes rolled back and he slumped down into Clint’s arms unconscious. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, like it was a movie. But, no, this was reality. A reality where Tony was dying. Long after Tony was rushed off to medical, Clint stayed there on his knees frozen as he stared at the blood painting his hands and the ground.

“He’ll be fine. He’s stronger than anyone we know.” Rhodey murmured pressing a hand to Clint’s shoulder before helping the man up, “I’ve known him since he was fifteen. The little shit won’t go down without a fight.” They shared a weak smile.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“He’s awake. We’ve stitched him up and he’s in the clear. But, he’s insisting he be let out of bed.” A nurse informed him, “Against better judgement, I’m going to let him, but he can’t be up and about, he needs to rest.” She disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing with a pouting wheelchair ridden Tony. Despite everything including the situation, Clint couldn’t have held back his snort of amusement even if he tried.

“Don’t laugh at me.” The man mumbled attempting to cross his arms, only to give up when it hurt.

“Despite being in pain, you still manage to look adorable.” Clint murmured pressing a kiss to his husbands cheek, 

“Sexy. Not adorable. Sexy.” He corrected and Clint just chuckled before all fell silent as the archer wheeled him to the room where everyone else was sitting in mourning.

A raccoon walked up to the to him and somehow, it didn’t surprise Tony when it began to speak.

“Is it true? Are they all dead?” 

“Yes.” He whispered watching sadly as Rocket stumbled away in horror before he turned to the rest of the silent room, “So is Dr Strange and…and the…the kid. Spider-Man.” Clint’s grip on Tony’s hand hand tightened at the fact and noticeable hitch in his voice.

“God. We’ve lost everyone.” Steve whispered, his voice slightly hysterical, “Bucky’s gone, Sam’s gone, Wanda too, King T’Challa, Pietro, Vision. They are all… _gone_.”

“What?” Tony exclaimed his head snapping in Steve’s direction so quickly that Clint feared he’d get whiplash, “Pietro and Vis? Oh god…” Tony looked at his husband, “Clint…we’ve lost them _all._ ”

“We’ll fix this Tony. You know we will.” 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“They’re gone too. Aren’t they?” He whispered into the silence of their bedroom in the palace,

“Who?”

“Laura and the mini agents.”

“Yes.” Clint whispered, pain and sorrow echoing in his voice, he felt Tony grab his hand and squeeze it,

“God, Clint. I’m so sorry. I’ve been so caught up in my grief that I didn’t let you…have a shoulder.”

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t want to give you more grief.” Clint didn’t expect his husband to sit up suddenly and smack him harshly on the shoulder, only to wince as he pulled at his stitches,

“Don’t say that! You’re just as important and if something’s wrong with you, _tell me_. Who cares if I’m sad, I need you to tell me if you are too. You’re just as important.”

“I’m sorry, love.” Clint whispered moments later pressing a loving kiss to Tony’s lips before falling back onto his back and staring at the ceiling lost in thought alongside Tony, “We’ve lost so much.”

“We have.” That was all it took for the dam inside to break, tears streamed down Clint’s face as he hid gently against Tony’s side, the latter shedding tears at the sound of his husbands heartbreaking sobs and the fact that everything was wrong. 

“If the world is to end, do I fight or go quietly as long as I am in your arms and by your side.” Tony whispered into the dead of the night, not expecting a response from his husband who had passed out a while ago after crying himself to sleep, yet Tony could not sleep and chose to lay in bed staring at the ceiling and stealing the comfort and heat from the body beside him.

“If the world is to end, I would fight to be by your side and have you in my arms. I would shield you from the crumbling world as it burned beside us.” Clint whispered back completing their vowed words, Tony sniffled and smiled,

“I love you. Until death do us part, after all.” 

“Sweet cheeks, you’ll still love me when we’re dead and haunting the shit out of people together.” Clint murmured back making them both chuckle before falling quiet, leaning over his injured husband, Clint pressed a gentle but passionate kiss to Tony’s lips before staring into his eyes and whispering against his lips, “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around, I've had fun writing this story, even if it didn't turn out the way I originally wanted it to! Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> The date of their wedding is in honour of a really good family friend who's getting married this year on said date! 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts either here or on [my tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
